


Nightmares or wet sheets?

by makerofaqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Co-workers, Drarry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: Ten years after the war, Harry has hid himself from the world working in the rarely visited grand archive of the ministry for magic. One day he's informed that they have hired  new potions master and Harry needs to show him around.





	Nightmares or wet sheets?

Harry Potter was a fat fuck. He knew this, he never tried to deny it, the only problem was that he couldn’t really… accept it. Harry hated to look himself in the mirror and he wore clothes that did their best to hide it.

You see… being the chosen one, the savior, the boy who lived, hadn’t been easy once the war ended. There had been too many people who he hadn’t been able to save, too many ghosts from the past haunted him on a nightly basis. There was also the pressure of being… well, fitting in to the stereotype of the hero who saved the world and Harry had never felt like he could live up to that.

It had started with him having tea to calm his nerves when he woke up from his nightmares and no one was there to comfort him. Once the war was over and all the excitement had died down, both him and Ginny had quickly realized they were better off as friends and she had moved on to Luna. Harry in turn hadn’t moved on to anyone, instead he had hid from the world.

A cup of tea had rather quickly turned into eating, because in order to have the energy to stay up all night Harry had to eat. What sucked big time was that after all those years cooking for the Dursley’s Harry didn’t have a clue how to cook anything other than Uncle Vernon’s comfort favorites: beans, bacon, sausages and the likes. He had no idea how to handle a piece of broccoli or what made a decent salad. Also, his mental state didn’t really give him much energy to experiment, so here he was.

After turning towards food for the first time, things had pretty quickly spiraled out of control and he now used food as a comfort whenever he got stressed, which, to be fair, was rather often since he still suffered from PTSD. Loud, unexpected noises made him jump, and then more often than not, cry. Darkness was something he definitely couldn’t handle. It had been years but he still slept with the lights on and he never left Grimmauld place after dark. Hermione and Luna had even helped him redecorate it in nice pastel colors to make it look less grim. Now it felt homely and comfortable.

This morning, Harry got dressed with an even heavier heart than he usually did. He hadn’t slept at all during last night and he was so, so tired. Harry eyed his belly slightly hanging over the trouser belt before he tucked his shirt in and put on a sweater and tie. A sweater would hide at least some of it. His work at the ministry required him to dress appropriately. Or at least try to.

He met up with Hermione outside their favorite tea shop. Harry was running a tad bit late so she had already gotten him a cup of his favorite tea and handed it to him as he hurried up to her with flushed cheeks.

‘Morning, Harry,’ she smiled.

‘Morning, Mione. Did you have a good weekend?’

‘I did! Ron and I and the kids all loved it. You should go check it out Harry.’

‘Yeah, maybe. Hot springs sounds… rather hot.’

Hermione laughed. She, of course, knew nothing about how much Harry hated the way he looked. Why would he bother her with such trivialities?

‘Well, let me know and I’ll give you the contact info.’

‘Will do.’

‘Oh, and Harry, do you remember that we are to welcome the new ministry potions master this morning at ten.’

‘Yes, Mione,’ Harry said with a smile. ‘I’m just going to drop off some papers at my office and then I’ll come by yours. I promise.’

‘Good. I want you to meet the man Arthur hired. Apparently he’s quite impressed by this guy’s resume. You’ll be working close together in the archive.’

Harry nodded thoughtfully. He wasn’t very happy about having someone poke around his workstation. So far, being the master of the ministry for magic’s archive had been Harry’s safe haven. He was left alone most of the time during the days, the archive was surprisingly well lit to stave off his fear of the dark. Now, apparently they had felt the need to have a potions master on hand and the poor soul would need to familiarize himself with the archive. Teaching him that would be Harry’s job.

Hermione took the elevator to her office on beforehand while Harry swung past his own and dropped off some things before heading up to Hermione’s office. He took a steadying, deep breath before knocking on the minister for magic’s door. Hermione opened and Harry could immediately tell that something was off. His best friend was pale and looked rather worried.

‘I’m so sorry, Harry, I didn’t know,’ she said.

‘Didn’t know what?’

‘Who Arthur hired…’ She opened the door wide. There, leaning against the bookshelf in her office stood Draco Malfoy. Harry wanted to run screaming and hide somewhere but he was frozen stuck to the ground and could only stare.

Draco was fucking stunning.

He had grown a little since their last year at Hogwarts and he had filled out nicely. Not gotten chubby, like Harry had, but built himself some muscle. He had a tiny ponytail in the back of his neck but his bangs had fallen across his forehead and now he swept them off to the side and smiled while he pushed off the bookshelf and walked up to Harry.

‘Potter! How nice to finally see you again,’ he said and smiled. He extended his hand in greeting and Harry took it as in a daze. Draco shook it and Harry just stood there and let him. he couldn’t talk and he definitely couldn’t move.

‘Uhm…’ was all he managed.

‘Surprised to see me?’ Draco smiled down at him. Harry had to tilt his neck slightly to look him in the eyes. He blushed when he saw the playful glint in there. ‘Well, I’m rather surprised to see you, too. No one told me you’re the one I’ll be working with.’

‘Me neither,’ Harry mumbled.

‘Actually, Arthur never told us who he had hired, only that we would be pleased with your knowledge,’ Hermione chimed in. ‘Will we?’

Harry turned his head and looked at her. She had her arms crossed over her chest and had taken a rather hostile stance. Draco let go of Harry’s hand finally and said to her:

‘Well, I’ve spent ten years studying and then practicing potions, herbs and medicine in France. I think my expertise will please you.’

‘We’ll see about that,’ she said. ‘Harry will show you around the archive and if you have any questions you can direct them to him.’

Draco nodded and glanced at Harry. Harry stared at the floor, blushing.

 

\-----------------------

 

Fucking Draco Malfoy.

When Harry got home that evening, he couldn’t think of anything else. How hot Draco had been. How healthy and happy he had looked. How good he had smelled when he leaned close to Harry to peer over his shoulder at a book… The feeling of arousal instantly swept over Harry. He hadn’t felt that in years and now all of a sudden… He took a cold shower and went straight to bed. Having been on edge all day helped and he instantly fell asleep.

Harry woke up panting in the middle of the night. Instead of having had one of his usual nightmares he had been dreaming about Draco and him. They had been… well they had been fucking. Harry wiped the sweat from his brow and threw the cover off. He was hard. Of course he was, after that dream, anything else would have surprised him greatly. Harry jerked off in his bed, thinking about Draco. It had been years since he had done that as well and afterwards he actually fell asleep again. Again, another thing it had been years since he had managed. Actually falling asleep after waking up during the night.

When he woke up that morning, Harry felt rested. He didn’t have massive bags under his eyes and he didn’t feel the need to down an entire pot of coffee just to make it out of the house. He stretched before throwing the cover off and getting up. Getting dressed was easier once you had actually slept, Harry found. His body didn’t bother him as much this morning as it used to either, maybe because he hadn’t eaten any during the night since he had actually slept. He went to work and as usual he met up with Hermione on the way. He had a tea and a cupcake on the way to work.

Draco was waiting in the archive when he arrived. The other man was leaning against Harry’s desk looking as sharp as ever. Harry’s mind wandered to the dream he had had last night and he was hoping that he didn’t look as flustered as he felt.

‘Morning, Harry,’ he said and handed Harry a brown paper bag.

‘Morning. What is it?’

‘Oh, just breakfast,’ Draco said like it was no big deal. ‘I baked some bread yesterday so I made you a sandwich. You can’t just have a cupcake for breakfast.’

‘How did you know that I…?’

‘You have glazed crumbs on your sweater, just as you did yesterday.’

Harry looked down on himself and blushed while he dusted the crumbs off his chest.

‘Thank you,’ he mumbled.

‘You’re welcome,’ Draco beamed. ‘

Harry sat down at his desk and ate the sandwich together with the last of his tea while Draco had a sandwich of his own in the visitor’s chair. When he was all out, Draco said:

‘So I was wondering if you could show me the herb department today and I can get some work done on my own. That way I won’t take up too much of your time, only to ask when I absolutely need anything.’

‘Oh, alright. Come on, then.’

Harry got up and showed Draco to the Herbology section of the archive. Draco trailed behind him and Harry couldn’t help but feel like he was looking at Harry’s butt when he walked. But why would he do that? That was just stupid wishful thinking.

 

\-------------------------

 

Over the past two weeks, Harry and Draco worked side by side in the archive and Harry found that it wasn’t too bad having some company for once. He slept a lot better too during this time. Sure, he still woke up every night but the nightmares had all been replaced by wet dreams and the reason why he woke up wasn’t that he was screaming in terror. It was because he was horny and needed a wank. He did that every night and fell asleep quickly after.

After a while, Harry started to notice that he was getting slimmer since he no longer spent the nights eating to try and console himself. Sure, he had to do a lot more washing of his sheets, but that was a fair price to pay for being able to sleep properly for the first time in ten years. Harry took doing the excessive amount of laundry over sleepless nights and being overweight any day.

 

\---------------------------

 

Harry was walking through the archive with a book in his arms and a potion balancing on it, deep in thought. Suddenly there was a loud bang which echoed throughout the hall. Harry instantly crouched and dropped the items he had in his arms. The vial with the potion broke and poured over the book which started melting. Harry didn’t notice because he was panicking, sitting on the floor with his hands covering his ears trying to get his breathing under control. Suddenly, Draco was there next to him, crouching on the floor as well, holding Harry by the shoulders.

‘It’s okay, you’re safe, it was me who made the noise,’ he mumbled. ‘Sorry, I dropped something. I didn’t mean to, I swear.’

All Harry could do between the tears was to nod while Draco pressed him against his own chest so Harry could feel his heart beat.

‘I’ve never heard anyone scream like that,’ Draco said as he gently rocked Harry on the floor of the archive. ‘I must have really terrified you. I’m so, so sorry.’

Harry was starting to come back from the brink of panic now and he realized he was in Draco’s arms.

Well, this was embarrassing.

He freed himself and stood up on shaky legs.

‘Thanks, Malfoy. I… I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t be. It was all my fault.’

Draco stood up.

‘Are you okay or do I need to make sure you get home safely?’

Harry managed a soft chuckle.

‘Nah, I’m okay. You startled me’s all. I… I’ve been fairly easily startled since… since the war.’

‘Yeah, I totally get that,’ Draco said. ‘So have I. I think so have all of us.’

‘Probably.’

‘So, since we’re talking about it, I was thinking maybe we could meet over dinner and talk about a few things tomorrow,’ Draco said. His cheeks had a soft, pink tint to them. Was Draco Malfoy actually blushing?

‘What things?’ Harry asked.

‘I… I’ve been hoping we could talk some about the war. If you don’t want to, that’s fine, I just… I have a couple things I kind of want to get off my chest. You can come to me, or I can come to you, or we could meet up at a restaurant. Your choice.’

‘I actually don’t…’

Draco’s shoulders sagged.

‘You don’t want to.’

‘No, I do. It’s not that, I just…’ Harry took a steadying breath and said: ‘I’m kind of iffy about going out after dark.’

‘Since the war?’

Harry nodded.

‘I can’t blame you. A lot of dark things happened… I can come to your place.’

‘Thank you. Mind though, that I can’t really cook anything other than bacon and beans.’

Draco smiled.

‘You know what? I’ll bring everything we need with me and we can cook together at your place. Do you have pots and pans at least?’

Harry nodded. The Blacks had left a fair amount of cooking paraphernalia in the kitchen. Draco was bound to find something he could use there.

‘Alright then. I’m not going to be able to make it here tomorrow, I have other engagements, but I’ll see you tomorrow night then. Around six?’

‘Six is perfect.’

Harry watched Draco leave his office as he himself packed up his things and sighed to himself. Dinner with Draco Malfoy. Like that was something his galloping libido needed.

 

\--------------------------

 

On the way home from work that Friday, Harry made sure to stop by the store and get some wine in case Draco wouldn’t bring any. He knew it was only liquid confidence but he needed it to get through this night. All he wanted to do was jump Draco as soon as he saw him every morning and now, in the comfort of his own home, it would be twice as hard to resist. Harry was starting to wish he could back out, but Draco would be arriving any minute and he had already showered and changed. Might as well.

The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house. Harry took one last look at himself and figured he wouldn’t get any better looking so he might as well answer the door. He tucked his dress shirt in his pants and put his vest on while he went down the flight of stairs.

Draco was leaning against the handlebar on the stairs with a giant wicker basket in his arms. He was smiling and Harry wanted to punch him he was so hot. Life wasn’t fair.

‘Hey, you,’ Draco started towards the door. Harry stepped aside and let him in. ‘Where’s the kitchen?’ Draco asked when he had closed the door behind them.

‘Uhm… this way,’ Harry said and started towards the kitchen. In there a fire was blazing so it was warm and cozy. Draco started rummaging around for pans while Harry asked: ‘Do you want some wine?’

‘Yes, please, red if you have,’ Draco said with his head in a cupboard. Harry poured them a glass each and handed Draco one as he emerged from the cupboard.

‘Thank you. Cheers,’ he said and clinked their glasses together. Harry obliged with a smile.

 

\----------------------

 

The dinner was wonderful. Draco was an amazing cook. He had prepared some kind of chicken and put in Harry’s oven, together with marinated vegetables and a red wine sauce. Harry did his best to help but he was an absolute mess in the kitchen. Draco had thought he was joking when he said that all he could cook was bacon and beans, but now he was starting to believe Harry. The man had stains on his white shirt and he was sweating.

Draco, on the other hand, felt totally at ease in the kitchen. During the years of his self-chosen exile he had used cooking and baking as a therapy of sorts. He had spent most of the years away from London in a small, rural town in France, working as a kitchen hand to a chef in a mansion-turned-hotel. It was a resort for rich muggles and Draco had greatly enjoyed that no one there knew who he was. No one knew he was a traitor.

 

\---------------------------

 

‘So I guess what I am trying to say, Potter, is I’m sorry,’ Draco said. He couldn’t look Harry in the eyes when he said it, instead he was playing with his fork on the empty plate. He hadn’t dared hope that Harry would actually forgive him for what he did during the war, but he had to try. What Harry said next had not been in any of the fantasies Draco had conjured up about how tonight would play out:

‘Show me your tattoo.’

‘…what?’

Harry had his wand out. Draco unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled his sleeves up, putting the cufflinks in his vest pocket instead. He placed his arm on the table and winced when the tattoo came into view.

‘I assume you still hate this thing, right? I remember you told me that senior year.’

Draco nodded. He really, really did. Even if the snake hadn’t moved since Voldemort lost the war he still hated the blasted thing to the point where he felt nauseous just looking at it.

Harry took Draco’s hand in his own and did a small wand movement with the other one at the same time as he mumbled a spell Draco couldn’t quite catch. His skin burned for a second, but the pain was manageable, and when he was done the snake had grown horns, front legs and tiny, tiny wings. The skull had sprouted some twigs. Draco stared at it in amazement.

‘It takes a while for the flowers to grow and the snake to mature into a full dragon, but within a few weeks no one will recognize that as a dark mark,’ Harry said. Draco had tears in his eyes. He couldn’t believe Harry had just done that for him.

‘How’d you…?’ he managed with a broken voice.

‘I’ve picked up a thing or two working in that archive,’ Harry said. ‘Of course, if Voldemort were to ever rise again I can’t be sure of what will happen to it, but for now the spell seems to be working.’

Draco nodded slowly, eyes still trained on the tiny dragon on his arm. Draco, he thought, and smiled. Harry thought it was the prettiest smiled he had ever seen.

 

\------------------------------

 

They were doing the dishes together. Harry washed and rinsed and Draco wiped them dry before putting them away. Harry was quicker than he was, and suddenly he had to hold onto the dishes as Draco wiped them. When he handed over the plate he had just rinsed their fingers grazed against each other. Harry felt like a jolt went from Draco’s fingers all the way to his groin. He heard Draco gasp and was stupid enough to look over. Draco’s face was flushed and his pupils dilated. They stared at each other for a full second before Draco’s lips were on Harry’s and his hands were hooked around Harry’s waist. Harry’s hands went up to rest on Draco’s hips and none of them even heard the plate hit the stone floor and break into a million pieces. Draco’s hands were now skimming the edge of Harry’s shirt where it was tucked into his trousers.

‘Fuck, Potter. Let me.’

Harry nodded so Draco pulled the shirt out of the trousers and slipped his hand under it to feel the skin there. He turned Harry so he was facing the sink and caressed his chest and his belly before starting to undo his belt. Harry pressed his butt up against Draco’s groin, eliciting a loud moan from the blonde man. He pulled Harry’s pants down and his boxers along with them. He sucked on his finger as Harry’s butt came into view, or, as much of it as was sticking out under the shirt. Draco kissed the back of Harry’s neck as he slipped his finger in. Harry hissed but immediately started pouting his butt up in an effort to make Draco move his finger. Draco was more than happy to comply. He massaged Harry open and then suddenly he had a condom on and lube on it, he didn’t really remember how that had happened but it had. He slipped one hand back inside Harry’s shirt and the other he used to grab Harry’s hip.

‘Ready?’ he whispered. Harry nodded. He grabbed the edge of the sink to steady himself and whimpered at the intrusion when Draco pushed in. Draco stood still for a moment and let Harry adjust because from how tight he felt, Draco figured it had to have been quite a while since Potter got laid.

‘Move, Malfoy,’ Harry whispered after a couple of minutes and with Draco’s one hand still on Harry’s hip and the other around his waist under the shirt Draco slowly pulled out and then pushed back in. Harry moaned and felt the tip of his dick smearing pre-cum all over the cabinet he was pressed against.

‘Faster…’ he breathed and Draco complied. He moved faster and faster, it was rough, hard sex and Harry kept banging his knees on the cabinet doors but he didn’t care. Draco bit, nibbled and licked his neck and the soft shoulder that was peeking out where the shirt had rode down and his nails was digging into the soft flesh on Harry’s hip all while pounding into him again and again until Harry came with a strangled cry all over his kitchen cabinet. Draco soon followed, having to basically hold Harry up with the arm around his waist because he felt the other man go limp after he orgasmed. When he pulled out he let Harry slowly slide down to the floor and rest his back against the cabinets. He sat down next to him, careful not to put his back in Harry’s cum. Harry leaned his head on Draco’s shoulder and sighed.

‘That was… god, Malfoy.’

Draco kissed the top of his head where the messy curls where now damp from sweat and mumbled.

‘Yes. It was. Do you want to go to bed?’

Harry looked up at him with owlish eyes.

‘You’re staying?’

‘After that? Of course I am. Unless you want me to leave?’

‘No! No, I just… I didn’t think…’

‘You shouldn’t think, Potter. It’s bad for your mental health.’

Harry let out a soft chuckle but nodded.

They made it to the bed, and upon entering Harry’s bedroom, Draco was ready to go again and let Harry return the favor, so to speak. Harry watched him sit down on the side of the bed and went to stand between his knees. Draco looked up at him and Harry kissed him gently. It was the first, real kiss they shared. Draco blushed a little and Harry smiled into the kiss.

‘Merlin knows how long I’ve wanted this,’ Draco mumbled as he rested his forehead against Harry’s belly. Harry combed his fingers through Draco’s hair and nodded, then he realized the other man couldn’t see him, so he said:

‘Me too.’

Draco looked up at him and smiled.

‘Can I take your shirt off?’

‘…I suppose…’

Draco slowly unbuttoned the shirt Harry was wearing and pushed it off him, then he looked up and down Harry with hunger in his eyes.

‘You’re so hot, Potter, I can’t even explain…’

Harry blushed and kissed him because he didn’t know what to say. Instead he moved on and asked:

‘Want me to return the favor?’

‘Please… but slower… more… romantic,’ Draco mumbled and blushed a little, too. Harry gently pushed him down and unbuttoned his vest and his shirt, then he pulled Draco’s pants off and stood for a moment regarding him.

Seeing Draco naked was almost ethereal. His pale, almost white skin was a stark contrast to Harry’s dark sheets. His skin was tight over his lean muscles and Harry instantly felt self-conscious again. How could he think he and Malfoy were even remotely in the same league? Fortunately for himself, Harry was tipsy enough to disregard the damaging thoughts and instead crawled into the bed. He situated himself between Draco’s legs and reached for the condom and lube Draco was handing him.

‘Not only did you bring condoms and lube, you brought more than one set?’ Harry teased him. Draco blushed, his white chest being tinted pink.

‘A man can always hope,’ he mumbled, ‘and Malfoys believe in being prepared.’

‘I doubt this was what Lucius had in mind when he taught you that,’ Harry grinned as he put the first lubed finger against Draco’s entrance and massaged him.

‘Can we not talk about my father at a moment like this?’ Draco growled and then he hissed when Harry pushed the finger in.

‘Schh…’ Harry placed the other hand next to Draco’s chest and hovered over him before he leaned down and licked his way into Draco’s mouth at the same time as he pushed his second finger in. Draco moaned around his tongue and greedily kissed him back.

If the first time was desperate, hungry, needy fucking, then this time they made slow, romantic love. Harry was attentive and a little hesitant but not in a way that annoyed Draco, more like he was trying so hard to do everything right that it was endearing. Draco would have never thought he would find that trait cute, but here he was. Afterwards they fell asleep, naked in each other’s arms.

 

\---------------------------

 

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ Draco mumbled next to him and threw his arm out and latched it around Harry’s waist. Harry froze.

‘Just… the loo,’ he mumbled, blushing, and was happy that Draco still had his face buried in one of his pillows so he couldn’t see it.

‘No you weren’t,’ Draco said and pushed himself up to rest on his elbow and eye Harry. His hair was a hot mess and Harry so, so wanted to run his hands through it. ‘Come back to bed.’

Harry sighed and did as he was told. Draco nuzzled himself in the soft flesh in the crook of Harry’s neck and sighed contentedly.

‘That’s better,’ he murmured. ‘Now, why were you _really_ leaving?’

‘Because I’m not as drunkenly comfortable with myself as I was last night,’ Harry finally managed to say. It helped that Draco had his face hidden against him and that Harry wasn’t even wearing his glasses so he couldn’t see whatever face the other man probably made. Draco kissed the skin on his neck.

‘I know,’ he mumbled into Harry’s skin.

‘You… do?’

Draco looked up at him and rolled his eyes.

‘Potter, this is me you’re talking to. I’ve spent twenty six years hating myself, one year trying not to and then the last year trying to accept that I always will to some extent. And it’s not even just things related to the war. I’ve always been like that and you know that.’

Harry found himself nodding. More often than not, during their school years, Harry had believed that Draco Malfoy didn’t quite like the person he was, but he didn’t really know how to be any other kind of person so he just kept going out of sheer habit. Now, Draco proved this theory to be correct. Draco continued:

‘What I’m trying to say is that I know self-loathing when I see it, and even though we were both quite intoxicated last night I thought you didn’t really look comfortable when I took your clothes off and touched you in certain places.’

‘The soft places,’ Harry mumbled with his gaze fixed on the wall.

‘…right. You’re not even that fat, Harry, more like, chubby, at best. And you know,’ Draco said and trailed his finger along Harry’s jaw, ‘I kind of prefer you this way. Seeing that malnourished boy every year when school started after the summer holidays always had me seething. You look better this way.’

Harry frowned down at him. He had never thought of it that way. That someone would compare him to being underfed and think that this was better. It felt kind of comforting, in a way.

‘I’m sorry…’ he mumbled.

‘Don’t be. I just wish you’d told me last night, then I wouldn’t have touched you everywhere.’

‘But I liked that you touched me. I don’t mind you touching me, but I don’t particularly like looking at myself.’

Draco leaned up to kiss him, then he let his hand trail from where it had been resting on Harry’s chest. He let it slide first to the dip in Harry’s waist and then down to his belly and then his thigh. Harry squirmed a little when Draco came that far south. A smirk was tugging at the corner of Draco’s mouth when he wrapped his slender fingers around Harry’s hard dick. Harry let out a soft moan and pushed his hips forwards so his skin moved in Draco’s hand.

‘You want it again so soon?’ Draco growled. He sucked a red mark into Harry’s neck which had the other man moan louder this time.

‘Yes…’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. 
> 
> Come be my tumblr friend! @makerofaqueen


End file.
